


#21: “No one has a heart of stone.”

by Kira_K



Series: 50 Prompts [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Prompt: No one has a heart of stone.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: Part of the 50 Prompt's.Legolas babysits Elboron (Faramir's and Eowyn's son). Cuteness overload...





	#21: “No one has a heart of stone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [uran](http://archiveofourown.org/users/uran/pseuds/uran)

“No, Master Elboron,” Legolas replies to the curious five-year-old. “While the dwarves were created from stone itself they are not made of stone. They feel, they laugh, they cry. No one has a heart of stone. 

“Next summer if your father, the Prince Faramir allows, you should ask Master Gimli to show you the Glittering Caves of Aglarond. He will tell you of its many beauties and you shall see for yourself that even the most sturdier of races can feel. For without a heart we wouldn’t be people; without heart we wouldn’t have won against the Darkness, and without heart you wouldn’t be alive.”

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos make my day!


End file.
